


Puns for all Occasions

by InkStainedHands1177



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eye-Rolling worthy puns, Gen, Snippets, Unashamed Molly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedHands1177/pseuds/InkStainedHands1177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly really should stop trying to make jokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart

**Pun #1**

Sherlock looked down at the body she was dissecting. “What happened to this one?”

Molly coughed. “Heart attack.” She bit her lip to keep from smiling. “He died of a broken heart.”

Sherlock paused and stared at her. “Really?” He raised an eyebrow.

She shrugged, for once completely unashamed.


	2. Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John joins in. ; D

**Pun #2**

John slammed his hand on the glass of the tank that he and Sherlock were trapped in. He glanced down at the water. It was now at his shoulders and quickly rising. He blinked slowly and looked up at Sherlock. “Sherlock?”

The taller man stopped banging the glass long enough to look at him expectantly. “Yes?”

John swallowed. “I think we’ve finally gotten in over our heads.”

Sherlock stared at the doctor. “Seriously? Now?!”

John didn’t get the chance to answer, when the door was broken down. Lestrade came charging inside with an ax to break the glass.


	3. Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donovan is amused.

**Pun #3**

John smiled slightly and entertained himself by naming all the bones on the classroom skeleton while he waited for Sherlock to finish interrogating the teacher of the murdered student.

He watched as Sherlock walked over to the heavy oak desk to move it aside in order to get to the murder weapon that the teacher said had slid under there. Lestrade went to help him.

“John! Give us a hand here, eh?” Lestrade grunted.

John shrugged good naturedly, disconnected the skeleton’s hand, and tossed it at them.

Donovan started laughing.


	4. Cab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets back at Sherlock.

**Pun #4**

Sherlock looked across the street desperately at John. These fangirls were getting worse everyday. They actually tore his second best Belstaff!

“John! Call me a cab!” He saw the hoard start making its way across the street towards him.

John smiled and shouted back. “Okay. YOU’RE A CAB!”

Sherlock glared at him venomously. John smirked.


	5. Bits and Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morbid Molly strikes again.

**Pun #5**

Molly stared down at the body in the suitcase. It was chopped up into pieces. Sherlock sighed. “I’m sorry for waking you up in the middle of the night, Molly, but this was necessary.”

She stared at the contents of the box. “Why me? Don’t you have John to help you?”

“He’s in the Bahamas with Mary. Second honeymoon or something. I called him and told him that Mycroft could fly him back. However, he declined.”

Molly stuck her tongue in her cheek and asked. “Did he tell you he didn’t want any part of it?”

Sherlock slowly turned to look at her, not saying anything.

Molly giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more.  
> Ink...


End file.
